As it is well known, plants suffer of several types of biotic or abiotic stress reducing their vitality and some times provoking the death of the plants.
For example, in the micro-propagation biotechnological processes, the plants become dehydrated and photo-oxidized due to a sudden light excess and intensity received by the plant when from an in vitro condition goes through an adaptation phase to the ex vitro life, i.e., in the micro-propagation, the plants suffer a sudden change of light conditions, and in the ex vitro phase are positioned in a soil located in any type of container. In addition, through all the ex vitro adaptation phase and up to the plants being capable to their transplanting in the final destination, the plants are exposed to stress conditions. Moreover, in said transplanting the plants suffer a very important dehydrating stress due to the sudden changes in going to a lower relative humidity conditions compared to the inside in vitro conditions.
Similarly, the same problem is observed in the small leaf clusters obtained by conventional germination systems or by cuttings obtained in greenhouses. In this regard, a good health plant has a higher commercial value than one stressed, being this an important factor for the survival of the field vegetables.
Regarding the dehydration, it is worth mentioning that this phenomenon may also be caused by a lack of watering or by the high speed winds, which make the plants to loss water through the leaves. Moreover, it is worth to remember that the plants transpire water through their leaves due to the photosynthetic activity and breathing process.
All the above results in the existence of damaged plants requiring compounds or substances that not only help to prevent dehydration conditions, but in addition help the plants to recover from the bath health in a few time, since in case of a non opportune action, the plants may become more deteriorated.
On the other hand, the plants also suffer diseases and are attacked by pests, such as the white fly being a very common pest in greenhouse cultures and even in the field, further, the white fly transmits viral infections damaging the plants in great extent.
To all the above mentioned factors causing plant damage or stress, the damage caused by man may be added, when he does not properly manage the plants in the greenhouses or in the culture fields.
The above problems results in the prior art development of compositions trying to protect the plants against some of these factors causing stress, such as the composition described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,845, which is directed to provide a water loss reducing composition in the existing leaves and stems of plants by transpiration, besides, it has a protection effect against damages caused by the wind and cold. More specifically, the composition consists essentially of an aqueous solution or dispersion of a carboxilated hydrophilic acrylic polymer, a cross-linking agent for said polymer and an effective amount of UV rays absorption agent. The main feature of this composition is that have effect only to avoid water loosing, then having a limited application. In addition, it does not mention if a dehydrated plant can recover from this bad state.
On the other hand, with reference to protective compositions against pests, it can be cited the Mexican Patent application No. PA/a/2000/001970, which describes a composition comprising iodine or a iodine compound containing, having, generating or releasing molecular iodine; said composition may also contain additional secondary active ingredients, such as fertilizers, nutrients, micronutrients, promoters, polyasparts, herbicides, fungicides, etc., however, some of these components may damage other animal species or human if an inappropriate application thereof is carried out. Furthermore, having a composition with many substances increase the cost for obvious reasons.
As may be seen from the above, there is currently a lack of compositions which, with a few components, be highly effective for the protection of plants against several biotic or abiotic factors generating stress in plants, and above all, there is no composition which immediately improves, in a few time, the plants health. In this regard, it is known that any kind of fertilizers help to improve the plants health but with a very low action, such that the benefits from the fertilizers cannot be perceived immediately. Besides, most of the compositions have an agricultural main use, leaving aside people liking gardening.